Hiccup's New Life
by JasmineD799
Summary: Hiccup's been banished by his own village, He and Toothless are now living together but what happens when they meet a female night fury named Raven? and what happens when Toothless falls in love with her? what'll happen? Read and find out!


"I'm so telling Stoick about this!" Astrid said and with that she ran off into the woods.

"Astrid wait!" Hiccup called after her but she ignored him.

"Da Da Da we're dead," Hiccup

said, I've gotta go after her bud we gotta keep her from telling my dad about you."

Toothless nodded "**Go Hiccup, but be careful," **he said.

Hiccup nodded "don't worry Toothless I'll be ok" and quickly ran back towards the village. He ran as fast as he could but he was too late as soon as he got to the house Astrid was standing there in the house with Stoick. She glared at Hiccup when he walked through the door.

"Hiccup you and I need to have a talk" Stoick said.

Hiccup gulped, he was nervous and he knew that his dad would be asking him a lot of questions about Toothless.

"Hiccup, Stoick began. Astrid tells me you have been hanging around a Night Fury, tell me what is she talking about?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid then at Stoick, he felt that even if he tried to make something up Astrid now knew where Toothless was and she would show his dad and they would kill Toothless. He realized there was no point in hiding it, it didn't matter to him of his father exiled him Hiccup would stand by Toothless no matter what.

He looked at the chief and said to him, "yes I have been hanging around a Night Fury eversince that night I shot him down I went looking for him. I found him all tied up in my boa and was about to kill him and I looked at him and couldn't do it. Instead I freed him, and in return he spared me and flew away. Then I went looking for him again and found he was stuck in a cove and couldn't fly because of his tail wing. I realized that he was different from other dragons, so when I went back a third time, I brought him a fish to show him that I wasn't there to hurt him and then we started getting to know one another. When he and I touched it showed that he and I were connected he and I have been friends eversince, and I have been trying to help him fly."

Stoick was shocked, he never knew Hiccup would do something like this he had broken the law of a viking and made friends with a dragon.

"I don't know what to say to you Hiccup," Stoick replied angrily "You have broken the law of the vikings why would you do such a thing?"

Hiccup looked at him, this was his chance to tell Stoick that he wasn't a dragon killer. He was a dragon rider.

"Because" Hiccup replied, "I am not a dragon killer, I am a dragon rider, and Astrid told me to figure out which side I am on and I am on the dragons side."

Stoick had never been so angry in his life. "Then so be it Hiccup," he replied "for breaking the law of the vikings, you are here by exiled from the village you can never come back."

Hiccup stared at him in shock, he had never been so hurt his own father had just banished him from the village. Clearly this was not his father, his real father/best friend in the world was out in the woods inside a cove just off Raven Point.

"Then goodbye Stoick," he said and ran out of the house and headed for the woods. He stopped and looked back at the village that was no longer his home he couldn't stop the tears from escaping and going down his cheeks with one last look he whispered, "goodbye Berk" and ran into the woods.

Toothless was pacing back and fourth worrying about the boy, he wondered what was happening he was worried sick about the boy and was just about to go and find him when suddenly Hiccup ran through the entrance.

**"Hiccup!" **Toothless called.

Hiccup just ran to the dragon he was still in tears and shaking in the cold. Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup to warm him and calm him down. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragons neck still in tears.

**"Hiccup, what happened?"** Toothless asked in concern.

Hiccup began to started to sob uncontrollably.

"I tried to stop her," he sobbed "I tried to stop Astrid but I was too late she had already gotten to my d- Stoick and told him everything and when I realized there was no point in hiding it because I knew that she could still take them here since she knew where we are now and I told Stoick everything. How we met, how we became friends, and how I was helping you to fly again. He banished me from the village, because I am friends with you. I..I'm so sorry Toothless I had no choice, I had to tell him or Astrid would've taken him here and he would've killed you I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Hiccup sobbed.

Toothless had never seen the boy so upset in his life, he growled angrily he was so angry at Stoick he caused Hiccup so much pain and he was tired of it. From that moment on Toothless swore to himself that he would look after this boy and protect him from harm and raise him as if he were his own hatchling.

Hiccup continued to sob, he was shaking he was scared, he hated to admit it but he was, he had never been so scared in his life he hugged the dragon tightly.

**"Hiccup, shh it's okay I know you're scared now don't be afraid I'm here now."** He soothed the boy softly.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless, he saw the look in his eye's the same look he saw when he had first met Toothless.

**"I'm scared too Hicup," **Toothless said to him, **"but don't worry we'll be alright I will be here with you no matter what happens, I promise you."**

"Thanks Toothless" Hiccup replied, "but I'm not worth it."

**"Hiccup,"** Toothless said to him,** "You're worth everything to me, do not ever think you're not worth it understand? it's my job to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."**

Hiccup nodded slowly, he hugged the dragon tightly he was glad to have Toothless around.

Toothless wrapped his strong black wings around the small boy, and hugged him closely.

**"We'll spend the night here and head out tomorrow morning. I don't think we sould risk letting humans find us now," **Toothless said. Hiccup nodded "sounds good to me," he replied.

Toothless layed down and pulled the boy down beside him he curled up around Hiccup and purred softly.

Hiccup settled into the dragons protective grip and softly whispered "goodnight Toothless."

Toothless licked Hiccup's face and nuzzled his cheek.

**"Goodnight." He replied.**

After that the two friends fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Hiccup woke up still in the protective grip of Toothless. He sat up and looked around he remembered yesterday, and how he was too late to stope Astrid, and how Stoick banished him. Tears started steaming down his face.

Toothless's ears perked up and looked at the boy.

**"Hiccup, what's wrong?" he asked.**

Hiccup sighed softly "It's nothing I was just hoping that yesterday was just a dream, but I guess not." Hiccup sighed softly and pulled his knees close to his chest and hugged them.

Toothless nuzzled the boys face **"it'll be ok Hiccup."**

Hiccup half-smiled at Toothless, and hugged him tightly. "Guess we better get a move on huh?" Hiccup said.

Toothless nodded. **"Yeah let's move em on and head em out."**

Hiccup giggled. "I'm gonna love having a life with you bud," he said happily.

Toothless smiled. **"Yeah but I got a couple of rules for you to follow" **he said.

"Rules?" asked Hiccup.

**"Yup,"** Toothless replied.

Hiccup sighed. "What kind of rules?"

Toothless gave him a strict look.

**"The rules are no going off alone, if you go off to explore tell me where you are going, be safe, and if there is a town near by you are NOT to go near it, it's dangerous some the villagers might get suspicious and follow you around and it might get bad understand?"**

Hiccup sighed, "come on Toothless I'm not that helpless."

**"I know," **Toothless replied. **"But I don't wanna take the risk of losing you okay."**

Hiccup sighed. "Okay fine," he replied.

**"Okay," **Toothless said.** Now that we've got it all settled, lets fly."**

Hiccup laughed. "Okay Toothless," he replied and mounted the saddle on his back and Toothless launched into the air.

"Wha hoooo!" Hiccup cheered. He looked down and took one last look at the village before they were in the clouds. He sighed softly and looked down at Toothless the dragon smiled at him.

**"Don't worry Hiccup, I'm sure everything will turn out fine."**

Hiccup smiled, "right" he said "just you and me."

The two friends flew high into the sky together. It was a bit hard for Hiccup because he was learning the ways of the dragon Toothless was his best friend but now he had a new responsibility. He had to take care of his young human hatchling, protect him, guide him, be there for him no matter what. That night the two friends sat up camp and ate dinner.

Hiccup ate his last piece of fish then he felt something wet on his face and looked over he saw Toothless licking him.

"Toothless, what are you doing?"

Toothless licked him again. "**I'm washing your face"** he replied.

"Uhh Toothless," Hiccup said "I can do that myself you know."

**"Well too bad, I'm doing it for you"** Toothless replied.

Suddenly the dragon pulled Hiccup close to him and began licking his hair making it stand up everywhere.

"Toothless!" Hiccup whined. "You're messing up my hair cut it out."

**"No,"** Toothless replied. **"You need a bath."**

"No!" Hiccup yelped trying to get away, but Toothless held him back with his paw and kept grooming his human.

"Toothless stop, I'm clean now aw come on!" the boy whined.

After a couple of minutes the dragon stopped. Hiccup tried to flatten down his hair.

"Thanks, now I'm going to smell like fish" he whined.

**"I don't like it when you take baths in the cold lake" **Toothless replied. **"You'll get sick, so I'm gonna wash you myself."**

Hiccup groaned.

Toothless laughed then he wrapped his wings protectively around his small body and layed down shifting himself so they would both be comfortable.

**"Ok Hiccup, it's bedtime"** Toothless said.

"But Toothless!" Hiccup whined.

**"Hush Hiccup" **said Toothless.** "Go to sleep."**

Hiccup sighed, he didn't know why Toothless was treating him like a kid. But then again he knew how protective of him Toothless was he decided to just go with it even though it got a little annoying. Soon he began to feel tired and started to fall asleep.

The next morning, Hiccup woke and found Toothless was no where to be found he sat up.

"Toothless!" he called. "Toothless?" where was he? he wondered.

He stood up and walked a little ways from the camp exploring a bit. It looked beautiful he found a path which led to a village. He was curious what kind of village was down there he wondered why Toothless said it was so dangerous. Slowly he began walking down the path a little ways till he came to the village he looked and saw houses and people working and walking around he smiled it seemed peaceful.

(Meanwhile)

Toothless came back to the camp, with a deer he had caught for their breakfast he became worried when he saw Hiccup was not there. He looked around for him.

**"Hiccup!" Hiccup?" He called. Where was he? **Wasting no time Toothless quickly ran to find him.

(Meanwhile)

Hiccup was still looking at the village he was about to go in when suddenly he was attacked by a man with a spear.

"Who are you?" The man demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Before Hiccup could say anything there was a black blur. The man gasped in fear. The black dragon was a Night Fury, Toothless growled angrily at him

"D..Don't hurt me! Please!" the man whimpered.

Toothless growled at him again. **"If you ever come near my human again I will kill you undertand?"**

The man who whimpered in fear of course didn't understand dragonese. He ran back to his village leaving Hiccup alone.

Hiccup was relieved that Toothless was there but he knew that the dragon was going to be mad at him for disobeying.

"Toothless," Hiccup began trying to explain "I-"

Toothless cut him off his face looked angry **"You disobeyed me Hiccup."**

Hiccup looked down at the ground "T-Toothless, I..I'm sorry" he said.

**"Hush!" **Toothless nearly snapped, **"Lets get back to the camp site."**

Hiccup was shocked by Toothless's tone of voice, he sighed softly, and followed the dragon back to their camp.

When they got back to their camp, Toothless scolded him.

**"Hiccup, what did you think you were doing?" **Toothless asked him.

I..I I was just looking around" Hiccup began. "I didn't mean to-" but Toothless cut him off.

**"If I hadn't gotten there in time that human would have tried to kill you." **He said.

But he didn't and I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to" Hiccup replied.

**"Do you know how worried I was? Do how bad you scared me? I thought something terrible had happened to you! And what did I say about going near the village?"**

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said softly looking down at the ground.

Toothless sighed softly.

**"I know you are Hiccup,** Toothless said softly.** C'mere,** he said motioning Hiccup toward him.

Hiccup slowly walked over to the dragon. Toothless nuzzled the boys face and licked his cheek. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Toothless" Hiccup said softly, "I'm sorry that I left"

Toothless nuzzled the young boy, **"It's okay Hiccup" **he replied softly **"I was just worried, I was afraid something bad happened to you."**

"I won't leave the camp again, I promise" Hiccup replied.

Toothless smiled at him. **"Okay then Hiccup, Oh yeah, I got breakfast for us" **he said.

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks Toothless," he replied.

After breakfast the two headed back to the sky and flew to a new place. Then suddenly Hiccup heard a loud screeching noise he looked at the ground and heard it again.

"Did you hear that Toothless?" He asked.

Toothless listened it sounded like an injured dragon.

"Maybe we should go find it," sadi Hiccup. "It might be hurt."

**"I don't know, **said Toothless. **"It might be too dangerous, and we don't even know what's down there."**

"Please Toothless," Hiccup said. "It might need our help."

Toothless sighed **"Oh alright, **he said. **"But if something happens we're getting out of there got it?" **

"Ok fine" Hiccup replied.

Then the two quickly headed down into the forest to find the injured dragon. Hiccup and Toothless walked and suddenly they found the injured dragon. But this wasn't just a dragon it was a Night Fury like Toothless a female.

The female Night Fury was wrapped in a trap she was breathing hard and whimpering.

Slowly Hiccup walked toward her and spoke softly.

"Hey there," he said. "Are you alright"

The female Night Fury gasped in fear. _"Who are you?" _

Hiccup smiled gently. "It's ok I won't hurt you" he said. "My name's Hiccup, and this is my friend Toothless."

The female Night Fury stared at him and at Toothless.

Hiccup then pulled out his small dagger and began cutting the ropes. Soon she was free, she stood up and stared at the boy.

_"Thank you," _she said.

Hiccup smiled, "no problem" he replied.

_"You can understand dragons?"_

"Yeah" Hiccup replied. "I've learned how to speak dragonese."

_"Are you from the village?" _she asked.

"The village?" Hiccup asked. "I'm not even allowed to go near any village because of Toothless here."

_"Oh I see," _The female replied. _"Will you come with me to my village? you look like you could use some new clothes, and I'm sure the people in my village will help you."_

**"Wait a second," **Toothless said. **Did you just say the people in your village? they don't kill the dragons?**

_"Of course not," _the female replied. _"We live together in peace."_

"Wow!" said Hiccup. "Toothless can we please go with her? please, please, please?" He begged.

**"Oh well I guess we could, **Toothless replied.** "Since it seems that the people in this village are not dangerous."**

Hiccup grinned. "Yes!" he said happily.

The female smiled. _"Good then follow me," _she said.

As the the young teenager and two Night Furies walked down the path, Hiccup ran ahead he was excited to see the village.

**"Hiccup!" **Toothless called. **"Don't go too far! slow down already."**

_"You don't need to worry," _said the female. _Your boy is perfectly safe."_

Toothless looked at her. She was beautiful, he had never met a female Night Fury before.

_"You seem like a protective father." _The female said.

**"Oh I'm not his father," **Toothless replied. **"He was banished by his own tribe I guess I'm just like his guardian dragon, we met not too long ago he shot me down from the sky. And when he came looking for me he cut me loose instead of killing me, then later we became friends and he made a new tail wing for me because when I was shot down my tail wing cut off. And this human girl that he calls Astrid found out about us and he couldn't stop her so he told his dad the truth and he banished him. We've been living out in the woods together."**

_"But you do act like a father towards him," _The female said.

**"I guess so" **Toothless replied.

The female smiled at Toothless. and he smiled back her eyes were beautiful too.

**"What's your name?" **Toothless asked her.

_"I am Raven" _The female replied.

**"Raven," **Toothless replied. **"I like that name."**

Raven smiled at him. She thought Toothless was handsom, and brave looking.

_"And your boy Hiccup" _she said. _He's nice._

Toothless smiled. **"He can be a little clumsy sometimes but he's a good kid" **he replied.

Raven smiled then they came to the village. Hiccup was there waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys got here" Hiccup said.

Raven laughed and looked at Toothless. "_Shall we?"_

Toothless nodded and followed Raven into the village.

The village was beautiful it had flowers growing, and big trees growing. There were children playing with Terrible Terrors, and a Zippleback was helping build a house. Toothless could tell by the look in Hiccups eyes that he loved it. The people in the village were very nice they gave Toothless and Raven some fish to eat and gave Hiccup some new clothes. The village was very peaceful.

That night the village leader Serenity, had given Hiccup and Toothless a place to sleep for the night.

"I hope you will be comfortable,"she said. "You have had a long journey, and you need rest."

Hiccup yawned and curled up against Toothless falling asleep immediately.

Toothless smiled and thanked the village leader. Then the women left Toothless and Hiccup to sleep in peace.

Toothless then wrapped his wings around Hiccup protectively and nuzzled his cheek then he thought about what Raven had said to him "_You seem like a very protective father." _Toothless wondered if he really was becoming a father towards Hiccup. He never really thought about it, he loved Hiccup and would protect him with his life. Maybe he was becoming a father towards him, Hiccup was still his best friend. Soon he began to feel tired and fell asleep.

The next morning, Toothless woke and realized Hiccup was gone.

He got up and went outside there was Hiccup eating some turkey and Raven sitting beside him eating as well.

Hiccup noticed Toothless and smiled. "Morning Toothless" he greeted.

Raven smiled and said _"Well it's about time you got up sleepyhead."_

Toothless smiled, **"Heheh, yeah" **he said.

"Come have some fish Toothless," said Hiccup.

Toothless came and sat down next to the boy and started eating some fish. Then some boys a bit older then Hiccup came and said "Come on Hiccup we'll show you around." Hiccup looked at Toothless "can I go?" he asked.

Toothless smiled **"sure go ahead" **he said.

Hiccup grinned. "Thanks bud" he said and walked away with the boys.

Toothless watched him, he smiled.

_"He told me everything thats happened lately" _said Raven.

Toothless looked at her. **"Oh really?"**

Raven nodded. _"He seems like a very brave boy to face his own father like that, he did the right thing because he knew his home was with you Toothless."_

Toothless smiled.

_"Would you like to take a walk with me?" _Raven asked.

Toothless smiled and nodded. **"Sure that sounds great" **he said.

The two Night Furies walked together. Raven showed him the beauty of her village all the people and children playing happily around the village it was beautiful they came to a lake to get a drink of water. Toothless watched Raven as she got a drink something inside was growing it was a warm feeling everytime he looked at her was he falling in love with her?

Raven noticed how he looked at her she also wondered if she was falling in love with him too. She too felt something inside when he looked at her.

The two stared at eachother looking into eachothers eyes Toothless smiled at her. Raven smiled back with a dreamy look on her face, Toothless leaned in close and Raven did the same they came closer and closer and soon they nuzzled eachother Toothless smiled and nuzzled her again.

_"This has been a wonderful walk," _she said.

Toothless smiled and the two walked back to the village.

"Hey guys," Hiccup greeted when they came back.

Toothless smiled **"hey Hiccup," **he replied.

"Man this village is way cool!" said Hiccup. "Why couldn't I have been born here?"

Toothless chuckled **"Okay kiddo, let's go to sleep."**

Hiccup smiled and went inside the house.

Toothless turned to Raven and smiled **"It's been great" **he said.

Raven smiled back _"yeah it has" _she replied.

**"Well goodnight" **Toothless said.

_"Goodnight" _Raven replied and nuzzled him. Toothless smiled and nuzzled her back.

He watched Raven walk away. Toothless sighed and went into the house. Hiccup was eating some leftover fish he smiled when he saw Toothless.

"So what have you been doing all day?"

**"Nothing really" **Toothless replied. **"Just walking with Raven."**

Hiccup smiled "want some leftovers?" he asked.

**"No thanks," **Toothless said.

**"Come on" **Toothless said. **"Lets get to sleep."**

Hiccup curled up against Toothless. "You know Toothless" he said "I like it here."

and then he yawned and fell asleep.

Toothless smiled **"Yeah me too" **he whispered. And soon he was asleep to.

Toothless woke the next morning hearing screams of fear coming from outside.

Hiccup woke with a start then he looked at Toothless with panic in his voice "Toothless!" he cried "what's going on?"

**"Stay here." **Toothless ordered.

"B..But-" Hiccup began Toothless looked at him with a serious look his voice sounding firm. **"Stay."**

Hiccup had no choice but to obey he sat down and Toothless ran outside, he saw Raven running towards him.

**"Raven, what is it?" **he asked.

_"It's a pirate raide! The pirates often come to take the other dragons away we must get out of here!" _She cried.

Toothless gasped suddenly a pirate threw is sword at them but missed. Hiccup at that moment was coming out of the house he gasped in fear as he saw the pirates.

Toothless ran and stood protectively in front of him.

**"Hiccup, go with Raven!" **He demanded.

"B..But Toothless!" Hiccup cried "I can't leave you!"

**"Go now!" **Toothless said. **"I'll be right behind you."**

Hiccups eyes widened in fear.

**"Don't be afraid Hiccup, It's gonna be okay" **Toothless said to him.

Hiccup took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Toothless, his voice breaking. "I love you Toothless" he said.

Toothless nuzzled his face and licked his cheek. **"I love you too Hiccup," **he said softly. **"Go now, Hiccup please."**

Hiccup ran towards Raven and climbed on her back. He looked back at Toothless who was now growling at a pirate. He began to sob and hugged Ravens neck.

_"Shh Hiccup" _Raven soothed _"it's going to be okay."_

She looked at Toothless and whispered softly.

_"My dear Toothless please be safe."_

And quickly with Hiccup on her back ran through the village, but suddenly was knocked unconsciencely by an axe that hit her in the head, knocking Hiccup off her back he rolled across the ground and was slammed against a tree. He groaned in pain and stood up his eyes widened in horror as he saw Raven unconscience on the ground. He gasped "RAVEN!" and ran over to her side.

"Raven! Wake up please wake up!" He cried.

Suddenly a pirate ran toward him.

Hiccup gasped in fear, and wrapped his arms around Ravens neck. The pirate was about to attack when suddenly Hiccup heard a fierce growl. He looked up and saw Toothless growling angrily at the pirate, The pirate lunged his sword at him but missed. Toothless lunged at the dragon and pinned him to the ground. Growling angrily he swiped at the pirate scratching him and clawing at him the pirate got away from the dragon.

"Fall back!" he called "Fall back now!"

And then all the pirates quickly ran off into the woods. It was quiet in the village. Toothless breathed heavily and looked at Raven who was still unconscience. He gasped in fear.

**"Raven!" **he cried, and ran to her side.

**"Raven," **He cried. **"Raven can you hear me? No! no no no! Raven! Please don't die not now! Please..I..I love you."**

Toothless for the first time in his life began to cry. He nuzzled Raven softly.

The people of the village gathered around the two dragons and sighed sadly. Hiccup who sat beside Raven was also crying he didn't want Raven to die he was somewhat like a mom to him, even though he didn't know her for very long. He also knew that Toothless had fallen in love with her.

Suddenly Raven stirred and looked up at Toothless. _"I love you too Toothless" _she said weakly.

Toothless gasped at looked down at Raven he let out a relieved sigh

**"Raven!" Thank Odin you're alright! I thought I'd lost you."**

Raven smiled. _"You could never lose me" _she replied softly.

Toothless smiled and slowly leaned down and nuzzled her then they leaned in closely and kissed.

Hiccup smiled happily, and the rest of the village clapped and cheered.

"Aw Raven!" Hiccup cried happily, and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. Then he hugged Toothless and the dragon licked him happily. Hiccup laughed.

(Two days later)

Toothless and Raven were stood together, Hiccup standing beside Toothless, as the people were gathered around. The two dragons rubbed their snouts together and nuzzled eachother. The people of the village clapped an cheered they were now married Hiccup ran to the two dragons and they nuzzled Hiccup's face the boy laughed happily. Hiccup smiled and climbed onto Toothless's back, then Raven and Toothless took off into the air together with Hiccup laughing happily. The new family flew higher and higher and lived together happily ever after.

The end.

WOW! That took forever to write! but it was fun! hiccup now has a family with dragons lol well hope you enjoyed :) R&R!


End file.
